Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional linear motor 9 includes a housing 91, a mover 92, a first stator 93 and a second stator 94. The first and second stators 93, 94 are disposed fixedly in the housing 91, and are spaced apart from each other in a left-right direction. The mover 92 includes a rod 921 and a magnet 922. The rod 921 extends through the first and second stators 93, 94, and is movable relative to the housing 91 in the left-right direction. The magnet 922 is connected co-movably to the rod 921, is disposed in the housing 91, and is configured as a permanent magnet. In operation, the first and second stators 93, 94 are alternately energized to alternately attract the magnet 922, so as to drive the mover 92 to move reciprocally between a left position (see FIG. 1) and a right position (see FIG. 2).
When the mover 92 is driven by one of the first and second stators 93, 94 to move to a corresponding position, the magnet 922 is misaligned from the other one of the first and second stators 93, 94 in the left-right direction. Since the distance between the left and right positions is relatively long, the other one of the first and second stators 93, 94 needs to be energized to generate a large force to attract the magnet 922, and thus the conventional linear motor cannot operate smoothly.